cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Genmay
Ok we hail from genmay.net . Or .com or .org, well I am not sure about .org, but maybe. We don't take thing seriously, except maybe this game, it's kinda srsly now. We're just trying to grow, and have been doin a super awesome job so far :) A brief history of teh CN M pace wuz all liek "YOU WNNA PLAY A GAME? lololol". n then this doodz came n wuz all "hay man, gtfo our turf" n we was all "gnoes" n they wuz all "yus" n then some of us waz like "GNOES TRAD" n thn sum of thems wuz all "HAY GUYZ LETS STEEL THERE MAGAHURTZ" n we waz all "WILL STEEL UR MEGAHURZT THEN NUBS" n then GOONZ wuz all "hay guyz, wuts goin on in this new alliance" n we waz all "wazzup" n they waz all "wazzup" an we waz all "WAZZZUP" n they waz all "WAAAAZZZZUUUUUUUUP" n made us a protectorate n thn leik a month passed and we made MDPs with NPO n \m/ n we were all "hay guise we has an NS" n thn we dropped teh protectorate n popped GOONS's MDP cherry n then NPO waz all liek "WAE LOL P.S. xXANDER SUXx" n attacked GATO n thn GATO wuz all "GOD I TI" n sanctioned GOONS but GOONZ wuznt attacking GATO lololooolol so thn r GOONS MDP kickd in n we wuz all "NO U" n strtd attacking GATO n thn LUE/FARK wuz all "THIS IS MADNESS!" n strtd atking us n we wur leik "THIS IIIIISSSS GEEEEEENNMAAAAAAAAAAAAY" so we started killin them accept LUE wuz all "tihs ssux i don wanna play nomore" n disbanded n thn GATO wz all "jk guys lol hear goonz haev sum moneys lolo" n thn FARK wuz all "sry my gun misfird lolololo" n paid r hospital billz and thn i whistled for a cab and when it came near, the license plate said "FRESH" and it had dice in the mirror. if anything, i could say that this cab was rare, but i thought "Naw, forget it. Yo homes, to The Initiative!". Small history of the Genmay alliance We hail from genmay.com. Genmay came about after being a subforum on HardOCP until Kyle Bannit (the head admin there) closed the forum, to which one of the members, M|22 (pronounced Mr. Tew) set up a forum specifically for it. Anyways, a member named Notyou (better known as pace_likethesalsa, his CN name) posted a thread in the main forums under his friend's aqua_scumm's account (because his was banned at the time) on the main boards of Genmay to tell everyone to join the Genmay alliance. He set up his own message board for it and everything. His cue to get us to join was that there was a war going on between SA and Fark. Genmay members are proud of their forum boards and the chance to get back at the other "inferior" boards was a great opportunity. With that, membership rose damn fast. Things got going, and immediately other alliances took notice. The first to notice us was (if I recall correctly) FAN, partly because of the huge jump in yellow team members. We were still figuring out our government, and Pace hand-picked 5 senators and 2 head ambassadors to lead the government. We were still intending to fuck with SA, mainly because as noted in the GenMay FAQ, we considered SA to be pseudo-rivals. Being that a few of our members were tards and posted our intents in public places, them GOONS caught on, and sent Helsbecter to be a diplomat to us. Helsbecter basically said "listen, the internet hates us, but we can crush you. But if you play nice, we'll reward you." Most of our appointed senators got lazy, and our members were being assholes to FAN members, calling them hillbillies and whatnot for their obsession with guns. That's when FAN said "lol no u" and gave us the eviction notice to GTFO out of yellow. Only one senator was around to make the move, chuckybob, who negotiated the terms, with the help of our previous Foreign Affairs minister Toffee, and also with the help of Philosopher and Dizzay who were determined to save the Genmay alliance. He posted the news on the forums, and pace decided to stir up a little drama calling us a "bunch of goddamn retards" for doing this, of course he rarely was in IRC and couldn't do shit about it. Thankfully, in the process, chuckybob secured the protectorate from goons (the ultimate form of Genmay irony, being that we wanted to go to war with them at first) that Seiferguy had inquired about earlier which allowed us to move to the black team. To add to the Dharma and Greg, we held elections with newly defined positions: Premier, Minister of Foreign Affairs, Minister of Defense, Minister of Justice, and Minister of Domestic Affairs. Domisi, the newly elected Domestic Affairs official, decided he was tired of our forums because Pace was the only admin, set up new forums, to which he made all newly elected officials super mods. Pace dropped another drama bomb, but got over it, because he really couldn't do anything about it and didn't have much privileges as an admin at his board (since he wasn't using his own webspace). Chuckybob became the newly elected premier, and after a bunch of "lol u idiots suk, can't stand for urselves?" and "im confused by the forum move!" shit settled down, and we continued a new era of genmay. After the elections, Seiferguy bugged NPO, and being protectorates of GOONS, they gave us an MDP. We approved immediately. After that, not much notability happened, we signed another MDP with \m/, then when we hit 500k NS, we dropped our GOONS protectorate, and turned it into an MDP. That was a few weeks before GW3 started. We jumped in and declared war on GATO for sanctioning a GOONS member, and then LUE was like "man screw you niggaz" and declared war on us, and FARK declared on our lower nations. After LUE burned out, and disbanded, we fought Fark for a bit longer, proceeded to secure a MDP with TF!, then finally got a surrender term out of Fark. After that, we had elections, which marked the first major change in the alliance, and then we were proceeded to be voted in by The Initiative. After FAN got removed from WUT, we went to war with them. Minor dramas occurred with Sparta, and later The Valhalla/Legion war. And the rest is history Cliffs: 1. Pace makes a thread telling us to join CN. 2. We all join, and then gain notability. 3. Due to FAN's suggestion, we leave yellow and join black as a GOONS protectorate. 4. At 500k NS we drop the protectorate for an MDP, and join GW3. 5. We make LUE disband, and make fark surrender. 6. TI votes us in. 7. Minor wars with enemies who couldn't withstand a breeze. 8. Profit. Dates: (Last Updated: 5/17/2007) *'5/16/2007' - GenMay reaches one million strength. *'*/**/2007 ' - 23 hour CIS war. *'6/18/2007' - GenMay declares war on FAN in the war.http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/FAN-WUT_War *'9/8/2007' - GenMay Declares on Bots in the Warhttp://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Genmay-BoTS_War for tech raiding m nations. *'9/9/2007' - New Polar Order declares on m in support for BoTS, sparking GWIV. The Charter of the Genmay Alliance We, the people of Genmay hereby swear to uphold the following charter. Article I: The Rights of the People Every member of the Genmay alliance has the right to freely speak their mind in public and private channels so long as the information is not classified, to obtain legal counsel, to run in and vote in elections for government, to propose and back legislation by means of popular support, and to view the voting records of the Genmay Council. Section I Government Structure The Genmay Council shall be composed of 4 Ministers and a Premier, elected by a majority vote of the populous, each to fulfill one of the needs of the alliance. The elected officials will have the following powers and responsibilities: Minister of Defense- Responsible for organizing the military forces of Genmay and preventing armed conflicts Minister of Domestic Affairs- Responsible for preventing conflict within the alliance and organizing trade and aid programs Minister of Foreign Affairs- Responsible for coordinating diplomacy efforts with other alliances Minister of Justice- Responsible for upholding laws and assigning punishments Premier- Responsible for overseeing the effective running of the other 4 departments and meeting with foreign officials Legislation is not limited except by the rights guaranteed in Article I. A piece of legislation for and by the people may be brought to voting by any member of the governing body, or by the simple majority favor of a 3 day long preliminary vote of the Genmay Alliance members. Legislation shall be finalized after passing a second 3 day vote with a 2/3 majority favor. by Any member of the Council may be voted out by a week-long vote requiring 2/3rds favor to pass. All issues affecting the alliance excepting popular votes for and by the people shall be decided on by the Council, requiring a 3/5ths vote in favor to pass. The Premier may choose to veto the legislation once it has passed the Ministers' approval. Section II Elections Elections shall be held every two months and open to voting by all Genmay Alliance members. Elections shall be announced by the council at least 2 weeks prior to give everyone time to nominate, campaign, and vote. The first week of elections will be dedicated to nominations and campaigning. The second week, a separate poll will be started with all nominees for each position. The nominee receiving the most votes in a category will be elected to that position. Each new council will assume office on the first of the month. Article III Crime and Punishment Any alliance member accused of committing an act against another member of the alliance, or an act which endangers the alliance as a whole shall stand trial before the public, their fate to be decided by the Minister of Justice upon completion of the trial. In the event that a Council member stands trial, their fate shall be determined by a joint jury of their peers. If a majority of council members are simultaneously under trial, their fate shall be decided by the alliance public upon completion of the trial through a poll lasting 7 days. All alliance members who stand trial shall have their access temporarily revoked until ruled innocent by the jury. Article IV War Section I Warring No member of the Genmay Alliance shall attack another nation without first being attacked, or unless defending another alliance member, or unless a declaration of war is issued by the Genmay Council. No Genmay Alliance nation shall use Nuclear Weapons without authorization from the Genmay Council, or as a first strike. All alliance members are bound to the decisions of the Minister of Defense regarding war efforts. Section II Tech Raids No member of the Genmay Alliance shall ever attempt to attack another nation for the purpose of tech-raid or other monetary reasons. In case of violation of this Article, that form of aggression shall be prosecuted according to existing law. Tech-raids shall only be tolerated if the attacked nation has no affiliation to any alliance and has been inactive for at least 18 days. Tech raids are executed at own risk and shall not be supported by the GenMay Alliance if the tech-raider is facing sudden resistance from the attacked nation. Before a tech-raid is performed, the attacking member of the GenMay Alliance shall provide proof for the legality of its plans to the Minister of Defense. Proof requires a screenshot of the target nation, showing its status of inactivity for at least 18 days. After proof has been submitted correctly in the war forums, the tech-raid may begin without further response from the Minister of Defense. All members of the Genmay Alliance shall always be in the position to effectively partake in the protection of our nations and official military programs. A nation with all of its 3 war slots used up for Tech Raids is unable to live up to this collective responsibility. Since Tech Raids occupy war slots, the maximum amount of war slots devoted to Tech Raids shall be limited to 2. The remaining war slots are to be reserved to engage against declared enemies of the Alliance. Article V Membership All prospective members of the Genmay Alliance must be registered members on the homeboards, www.genmay.net. All members with a User I.D. Number over 45,000 must have a sub-40,000 UID member vouch for them. Non-genmay.net members may join but will not have the right to be a government official until 60 days after joining. Article VI Anti-espionage Any member reported to be a spy will be tried publicly by the Genmay legal system upon presentation of evidence to the Minister of Justice and Minister of Defense. If found guilty, they will be punished by whatever means the Minister of Justice deems fit, up to and including being Zero Infrastructured. Article VII Ratification This Charter is hereby put in to effect by the Genmay council of February 2007. See also Category:Defunct alliances Category:Black team alliances Category:Genmay